


Dimples

by KJMusings



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluffery, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: Even the wicked can have dimples and my, aren’t they adorable?
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is exactly. I happened to watch a video of Idina Menzel singing Defying Gravity and saw what appeared to be dimples and this idea was born. 
> 
> I freely admit to having little knowledge of the book or the musical, so the characters, especially Glinda, (I knowingly went with Glinda instead of Galinda because it was easier, if I'm honest) are probably OOC, but I hope you can overlook it for the sake of a little fluffery. 
> 
> (Disclaimer: Not for profit etc. Characters don't belong to me..yada yada yada)

For the rest of her days, Glinda would always wonder how she had missed them. It wasn’t like they just appeared one day out of the blue...or ‘green’ as the case may be, but for some reason Glinda had never noticed. 

Sure, in the beginning Glinda had made it a point not to notice anything extraordinary about Elphaba Thropp, aside from the fact that her skin was green and that she was impossibly rude and sarcastic. One couldn’t avoid noticing that and Glinda had taken great pride in turning it against her unwanted roommate, but once she’d realized what a gentle soul Elphaba truly was, Glinda had let herself notice all the little things she hadn’t allowed herself to see before. 

As their friendship grew, Glinda was finally able to see that the black hair she once found so repugnant was actually a beautiful shiny midnight color with startling hints of blue; the green skin that she had once found so abhorrent was actually the color of the finest emeralds and oh so soft, and the eyes that Glinda and her friends had always mocked for being cold and as black as her heart, were actual the color of rich dark chocolate and amazingly expressive. In fact, Glinda had realized that no matter what expression she wore on her face, which was usually indifference or mockery, in order to know what Elphaba was truly thinking, all she had to do was look in those deep brown eyes and she could see everything. Each time Glinda looked into Elphie’s eyes, she saw a little more of the soul Elphie denied having, she saw the gentleness and the kindness she had never been allowed to show and it was a physical ache for Glinda to accept that had she done that from the beginning, so much unpleasantness and pain could have been avoided. 

All of these revelations, all the little pieces of Elphie that Glinda had deliberately chosen to ignore, had culminated in a peculiar, reoccurring fluttery sensation in her chest whenever she was near the formidable green girl and she didn’t mind it at all. She didn’t seem to mind anything as long as Elphie was near. 

Elphaba, for her part, had always been aware of Glinda’s beauty. Aside from the fact that Glinda rarely stopped mentioning it, she wasn’t blind after all. And she had also known that Glinda wasn’t as vapid as she appeared. Elphaba could see the intelligence in the bright blue eyes even when she was insulting her. She saw those things but at the time she didn’t care. Intelligence and beauty meant absolutely nothing to Elphaba when they were overshadowed by cruelty and conceit.

Then one day, the day that Glinda had humiliated her so badly it nearly had Elphaba packing her bags and leaving Shiz for good, had changed everything. Glinda had apologized and then she’d cried. She’d cried for every moment of pain Elphaba had suffered, especially at her hands and that had caused the first cracks in Elphaba’s walls to appear. And then Glinda had offered a true smile, one that was free from mockery and meanness and then willingly reached out and clasped Elphaba’s hand. That moment allowed Elphaba to finally see everything that Glinda had tried to keep hidden and that insight culminated in a peculiar, reoccurring fluttery sensation in her chest every time she was near the impossibly perky blonde girl and she didn’t mind it at all. She didn’t seem to mind anything as long as Glinda was near. Not even being renamed Elphie.

Glinda had continued to enjoy discovering hidden aspects of Elphaba. She considered it to be her own personal challenge to find out one new thing about her grouchy roommate a day and she’d happily told Elphie of her plans. Elphaba had simply rolled her eyes and told her that should take all of five minutes, but Glinda had just giggled, adding ‘funny’, to her growing list of Elphie attributes. 

The times Elphie would comfort her after particularly nasty encounters with Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen, showed Glinda the sensitivity that had been so often overlooked. Elphie listened closely and dried her tears all without judgment or belittling her heartache and Glinda came to crave those moments, feeling safe and cared for in a way she rarely had.

Glinda could never remember being so happy. Not even at her most popular. She could be who she truly was with Elphie. She could be smart and interested in the plight of other people or the Animals that were being so mistreated and not care a whit if she were made fun of for it. And on rainy days when Elphie was forced to stay in the room, Glinda would stay with her and they would spend the day talking quietly and reading. And as darkness fell and the room was filled with candlelight, Glinda let her mind wander toward the romantic. 

This particular night was one of those nights and the young women were in their usual places on the floor, leaning back against Elphaba’s bed, with Elphie nose deep in a history book. Glinda half-heartedly skimmed through her book about some insipid princess and an even more insipid prince, however most of the time her gaze strayed to the tall girl beside her. She let her eyes wander over the face she’d once found so frightening and she marveled at her own blindness. While Elphie’s features were sharper than any other female Glinda knew, she could now appreciate the strong jawline, the graceful line of her neck and prominent cheekbones that she would have killed to have herself and the smooth green skin that shimmered like the aurora in the candlelight. 

“Is there something on your mind, or do I have something on my face?” Elphaba commented, not looking up from her book. She may not show it, but she was always aware of Glinda’s eyes on her. She could always sense when the little blonde was studying her, and it made her jittery. Months before she would have been afraid that Glinda was staring at her in an attempt to find other flaws or weaknesses she could use against her, but lately she’d started feeling something different when those big blue eyes turned her way as if Glinda was looking at her with a new intent and Elphie wasn’t certain what that intent was. 

Glinda felt her face flush at being caught staring, but she couldn’t stop herself. “No, to both questions.” 

Glinda’s voice sounded less bubbly than usual and Elphaba turned to face her companion. “Is everything alright Glinda?” she asked with concern, thinking she had been harassed again by her former friends and hadn’t mentioned it. 

Glinda sighed. Every time Elphie expressed her concern so openly, it made her heart beat faster. 

“I’m alright, Elphie. I just…” and at that moment a loud, most unladylike rumbling filled the silence and Glinda wished the floor would open up and swallow her as she realized that sound came from her. 

“Oh Oz,” Glinda moaned, placing her hands over her face. 

“Are you perhaps hungry, Miss Glinda?” Elphaba asked innocently, but her lips were twitching. 

“Stop teasing, you horrible mean thing,” Glinda muttered, not fooled by the casual tone in her voice. She lowered her hands, prepared to offer her best glare at her friend but the breath caught in her throat. Elphie…. stoic, grouchy, moody Elphaba Thropp was smiling. Not a smirk, or the little half smile she usually gave, but a full-blown smile that transformed her face... and then she saw it. 

“Why Elphaba Thropp, you have dimples,” she gaped, a strong wave of feelings she now understood washed over her. 

Immediately the smile faded, and the wary look returned to Elphaba’s eyes. “No, I don’t.” she said.

Her earlier embarrassment gone; Glinda felt a sudden confidence. She reached out and placed her fingers under Elphie’s pointed chin, pulling that sweet face back to hers. 

“You do,” she smiled gently, her thumb stroking over the spot where the dimple now lay hidden. She felt Elphie shiver beneath her hand and she instinctively knew it wasn’t fear and that gave her a boldness she’d never truly felt and prompted a desire for something she hadn’t entirely known that she wanted. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of Elphie,” she continued. “It’s nothing to hide.”

“It is. Dimples belong on pretty faces like yours.” 

Glinda hated that she’d driven the rare smile from Elphie’s face, but she was a little relieved because it was now forcing her to face her own fears. 

“Don’t worry Elphie, you are still quite fearsome, dimples and all,” she smiled, pulling Elphie’s face back to hers when she tried to look away. 

“No, don’t look away,” Glinda ordered softly. “I need you to truly see me when I say this.”

Elphaba swallowed hard at the intensity in Glinda’s eyes. She was suddenly very afraid, whether it was over whatever Glinda was about to say, or fear that she wouldn’t say it. 

“Glinda, I think that perhaps hunger is making you somewhat addlepated,” Elphaba said, attempting to sound indifferent and failing miserably. The feeling of Glinda’s small hand on her cheek was wreaking havoc with her composure. “I think you should go find Fiyero and Boq and have dinner.”

“You are beautiful,” Glinda blurted, knowing Elphie would do all she could to prevent Glinda’s compliments. This time, Glinda wasn’t having it. 

“I’m not,” Elphaba choked, feeling the unwanted sting of tears in her eyes, wishing that what Glinda said was true, if only so that she would feel worthy of telling Glinda her own feelings. 

Glinda’s hand stroked over Elphie’s cheek, hoping to soothe the anxious clenching of a green jaw. 

“Oh, but you are. I’ve almost always thought so, but these,” she poked at where she knew a dimple would appear, “confirmed it.” 

“Glinda, I…”

“Everything about you is beautiful Elphie,” Glinda continued, “from this,” she lightly tugged at a lock of satin smooth black hair, “to this,” her thumb once more caressed the skin of her cheek, “but more importantly, to this,” she finished, dropping a hand to touch the spot over Elphaba’s heart.

“Oh Glinda, I wish…” 

“Elphie, I know how wary you are of compliments, how unused to them you are thanks to that horrid family of yours and, to my shame, thanks to me, but believe me when I say that you are beautiful.”

“I believe your vision has been compromised,” Elphaba sighed. “Can we talk about something else?” 

Glinda scooted closer and took Elphie’s hand, feeling an unfamiliar but welcome determination and purpose. 

“No, my dearest. This is something you need to hear and to be honest I need to say. You were born to stand out Elphie. Yes, you’re green and I know that fact has brought you so much pain, but it has also made you the strongest person I’ve ever met. You have not lost yourself to frivolity and pride like I have. You care about what matters, you taught me to care about what matters and you matter to me more than you know, more than I realized until you flashed those precious little dimples.” She paused when she noticed one more unexpected facet to her roommate; her green skin turned a fascinating violet color when she blushed, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that. 

“Elphie, if I were to tell you that I have feelings for you, would you hate me?” she blurted again, just needing to get everything out in the open once and for all. 

Elphaba thought there was nothing that could surprise her anymore, but she was wrong. Beautiful, popular, perfect Glinda Upland just stated she had feelings for skinny, homely green Elphaba Thropp. She had to be mistaken. 

“Feelings?” she asked in confusion. 

Glinda’s heart melted even further. “Mm hmm,” she smiled. “And before you run through the entire gamut of feelings I could be talking about,” she added with a little laugh, “I am talking about romantic feelings.” 

“Romantic feelings?” Elphaba repeated weakly. “For me?” 

“Oh yes,” Glinda replied dreamily. Now that she’d spoken her feelings, she felt as if a giant boulder had been lifted off of her and a whole new world was suddenly wide open. 

“Why?” 

Glinda wanted to cry at the honest confusion in the bright brown eyes and she hated herself a little more for knowing she was in no small way responsible for it.

“Oh Elphie, there are ever so many reasons. Seeing you, talking to you, just spending time with you, makes me feel happier than I can ever remember being. That little smirk you give me when you’re teasing me, your big brown eyes, the intensity you put into everything you do...your dimples,” she added with a grin, “all of it makes my heart flutter in a way that Fiyero’s never did.” 

“But…”

“You make me happy Elphie,” she interrupted. “You make me feel things I never knew existed, want things I never expected and sometimes when I look at you, I find myself…” and that’s when her rare burst of courage ran out, fearing that if she continued, Elphaba would be repulsed or angry. 

Elphaba’s stomach was in knots. Glinda had romantic feelings for her. She was having an enormous amount of trouble wrapping her mind around the idea that someone so pure and perfect and bubbly, would ever see her as anything but a casual friend she tolerated. Elphaba had no understanding of love or romance. Having accepted that she would never know either of those things, she never gave it much thought, but now...well, she knew she felt something for Glinda that she shouldn’t; a longing that she didn’t at all understand had settled inside of her and it became one more thing she thought she had to bury. 

“You find yourself what?” she whispered.

Once more, Glinda’s hand lifted to the soft cheek. “Promise me you won’t hate me,” she whispered again. 

“Unless you are going to tell me that this was all a big elaborate prank, I won’t hate you,” Elphaba replied quietly, unconsciously rubbing her cheek against the smooth palm. 

Glinda winced at the first part of Elphie’s reply, knowing she deserved it, but instead of replying, she did what she’d wanted to do for longer than she knew. Keeping her eyes firmly on wary brown ones, Glinda slowly leaned in and then finally, her lips were pressed against cool green ones and it was as if the last piece of the puzzle of her life had been set in place. It wasn’t Glinda’s first kiss, but it was the only kiss that had ever shaken her to her core. 

She held her lips still against Elphaba’s, letting them both get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Finally, she pulled back, meeting Elphaba’s startled dark eyes and looking for any sign of fear or repulsion. All she saw was a tentative and heart-wrenching wonder and the rest of Glinda’s heart happily handed itself over to Elphaba Thropp. 

“Are you alright?” She asked breathlessly. “Do you hate me now?” 

Elphaba blinked, even as she raised trembling fingers to her still tingling lips. Glinda had kissed her. “You kissed me,” she whispered, trying desperately to understand the multitude of emotions swirling inside of her. 

“You always were observant,” Glinda giggled nervously. “Are you...do you wish I hadn’t?” 

Elphaba saw the usual perky expression on Glinda’s face, but then she saw the fear in the blue eyes and knew she had the power to crush her former nemesis with one word and she realized she couldn’t do it. She would drench herself in water before she extinguished the light in Glinda’s eyes. 

“I don’t...I could never hate you Glinda, but…” 

“But what? What are you feeling, Elphie?” Glinda pushed gently. 

“I don’t know,” Elphaba replied with a self-conscious little laugh that to Glinda’s delight had the dimples appearing again. 

“Goodness. That may be the first time I’ve ever heard you say those words,” Glinda teased. “Did you like it?” 

Elphaba licked her lips, briefly wondering at the sudden darkening of Glinda’s eyes as they focused on her mouth. “Well,” she said tentatively, “you know how I am. I always research everything thoroughly before forming an opinion.” 

Glinda’s brows furrowed as she thought about Elphie’s words and then she grinned. “That is true,” she said thoughtfully as her heart began to race. “And, since you are the smartest person I know, perhaps there is something to be said for your method. I think,” she continued, sliding her hand deep into soft dark hair, thrilling at the way Elphie shivered, “I should kiss you again. Just so we can be sure.” 

“If you must,” Elphaba sighed with a reluctance that was belied by the gleam in the dark eyes.

“Oh, I must,” Glinda whispered before leaning in and covering Elphie’s lips with hers. Unlike the first questioning press of lips, this was a kiss that was full of purpose. Glinda shifted as she wrapped her arms around Elphie’s neck, her lips moving insistently against pliant green ones. She relished every little whimper the normally stoic young woman made, feeling a pride that she alone could stir such a response, but then it was her turn to gasp as strong hands moved to her waist and before Glinda could react, she found herself draped across Elphie’s lap. 

Elphaba was burning. Never before had she felt such a fire inside of her as Glinda’s lips moved fervently against hers. She would have wondered how a simple press of lips together could generate such fevered emotions, if Glinda’s fingers weren’t clutching in her hair, and her tongue slipping between her lips. Her hands gripped almost desperately at Glinda’s waist; afraid she was dreaming. 

When Glinda’s lips pulled away from hers, Elphie groaned in protest, not ready for these sensations to end, but then she felt a nip at her chin and a groan like no other she’d ever released, escaped her. 

“Glinda,” she panted, not sure she could process any more of the wild sensations battling inside of her. 

“Oh, Elphie, did I hurt you?” Glinda said anxiously, pulling back and examining Elphaba’s chin for injury. She wasn’t sure what had possessed her to do such a thing, but discovering Elphie tasted better than the finest chocolate, kept her from regretting it, unless she’d hurt her. 

“Oh no, my sweet,” Elphie assured her. “Quite the contrary, but I…” she paused, embarrassed to admit she was overwhelmed. 

“Is this too fast?” Glinda said kindly, seeing the swirl of emotions in Elphie’s expressive eyes. 

“I’m...yes. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh Elphie, don’t apologize,” Glinda said sincerely. She knew that Elphaba’s past experiences had kept her from even the most basic of human contact and that such intimacies as kissing must have her in a near panic. 

“I understand and I do agree with you that we should slow down,” she continued. “This is all so new for both of us and for once in my life I don’t want to ruin what we have by rushing in blindly.” 

Elphaba couldn’t help but grin at that. “Well, miracles do really happen,” she teased, and then Glinda’s fingers were on her cheek once more stroking at the dimples she’d spent so many years hiding. 

“Yes, miracles do happen and you, my sarcastic, green, beautiful Elphie, are mine.” 

Elphaba’s eyes stung at hearing words she’d never thought she’d hear and dropped her head onto Glinda’s shoulder. 

“And you, my sweet, incessantly bubbly and beautiful Glinda, are mine,” she whispered, knowing that whatever the future held, that never would she be as happy as she was in that moment. 

END.


End file.
